Ciúmes
by WhiteWolfX
Summary: O que acontece quando Xanxus te pega olhando para Tsuna? TYL! Xanxus x Reader {Lemon}


O cheiro de álcool impregnado no hálito de meu capturador se espalhava até meu nariz, causando um pequeno efeito de embriaguez. Sentia meu sangue correr quente e veloz por dentro de minhas veias, leves formigamentos corriam por todo meu corpo.

Gemi de dor ao perceber a visão embaçada e dentes fincando fundo no elo de meu pescoço com o ombro, as penas penduradas em seus cabelos roçavam em meus seios ainda cobertos pelo sutiã de renda preto.

Minha blusa estava rasgada e aberta e seus botões tinham sido espalhados pelo escritório de Xanxus. Uma de suas mãos estava posicionada em meus quadris, me prendendo em seu colo e a outra puxava uma mecha de cabelo em minha nuca, dando um melhor acesso a minha boca.

Sua boca colidiu com a minha com uma enorme força que nossos dentes bateram e estalaram. Abri a boca em um reflexo de meu próprio corpo, já não conseguia controlá-lo normalmente, estava coberta de desejo. A língua do chefe da Varia invadiu minha boca com possessão, o gosto de vinho refinado se espalhou rapidamente pelos meus sentidos. Um puxão mais forte foi dado em minha nuca aprofundando o beijo.

Ahh! – Gemi jogando a cabeça para trás ao sentir meus seios serem massageados com força, ele fazia movimentos circulares para logo em seguida empurrá-los na direção de meu vale. Mais um beijo foi bruscamente roubado e mãos sempertinaram até minhas costas, destruindo o feixe do item de roupa.

Xanxus! – Outro gemido foi arrancado de mim quando senti a língua experiente dele rodear a aureola do meu mamilo, logo em seguida para mordiscá-lo bruscamente.

Como reflexo arquei o corpo em direção de Xanxus e empurrei meus quadris em direção aos dele e fui recompensada com um rugido vindo de dentro do seu peito. Minhas mãos que estavam apoiadas em seus ombros largos deslizaram pelo peitoral exposto de meu amante. Delicadamente tracei as pontas dos dedos em suas cicatrizes, tentando memorizaram as texturas e posições.

Uma de minhas mãos apoio em sua bochecha delicadamente fazendo movimentos circulares com o dedão. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e ficamos um bom tempo nos olhando. Era como se estivesse encarando uma fera que estava sendo gentil por um pequeno período para depois atacar sua presa desprevenida.

E em menos de um segundo Xanxus começou a investir contra meus quadris, conseguia sentir o volume de seu membro cutucando-me onde eu mais queria. Nossos corpos ficaram naquele transe frenético por um tempo, até eu ser apoiada na grande mesa de mogno que estava atrás de mim. Com um movimento rápido e brusco estava exposta ao ambiente, minha saia e calcinha se encontravam do outro lado da sala.

Mulher, você vai berrar meu nome! Berrar! – a última palavra dita por ele deu arrepios por todo meu corpo.

O moreno abaixou as calças e cueca até a altura dos joelhos para depois massagear meu clitóris exposto. Não demorou muito para penetrar dois dedos inteiros dentro de mim e começar a mexe-los rapidamente. Em pouco tempo já tinha descoberto onde estava meu ponto G e acertava-o repetidamente, sem misericórdia.

-Xanxus! Está muito bom! – Gemia repetidamente o nome dele como um mantra.

Olhe para mim! – A voz grossa e rouca tocou meus ouvidos e abri os olhos cheia de curiosidade.

Xanxus tinha uma de suas mãos envolta de seu membro grosso e rijo, estava fazendo movimentos de vai e vem na mesma velocidade em que me tocava. Aquela foi o ápice de meu prazer e logo em seguida cheguei ao orgasmo, ficando ainda mais apertada ao redor de seus dedos. Ao tirá-los pude sentir parte do meu prazer escorrer pelas coxas e sujar a mesa.

Depois de limpar seus dedos sensualmente, lambendo-os enquanto seus olhos vermelho fúria permaneciam fixos aos meus, o chefe levantou-se e apoiou suas mãos em meus joelhos e empurrando, dando um melhor acesso a minha entrada. Posicionou-se melhor sob meu corpo e entre minhas pernas e com uma investida rápida estava dentro de mim. Mais um rugido foi solto de dentro do seu peito.

XANXUS! - Berrei com toda força de minha pequena garganta.

Em cada investida de seus quadris contra os meus fui me perdendo em sentimentos. Não conseguia perceber nada ao meu redor além dele. Como seu corpo grande cobria o meu de forma possessiva, ele havia sem ressentimentos largado o peso de eu corpo sob meu, praticamente esmagando-me.

Uma mão foi posicionada em meu quadril levantando-o um pouco, modificando o anglo das investidas. Essas aumentaram em força e velocidade, forçando minhas paredes a acomodá-lo melhor e resistir a força que era investida contra a entrada de meu útero.

Não demorou muito para que minha visão voltasse a ficar embaçada, espasmos musculares percorriam por todo o meu corpo e terminavam em meus dedos dos pés, que se encurvaram. Minha cabeça foi jogada para trás enquanto os espasmos não paravam pelo meu corpo. Somente depois de ter voltado do paraíso, percebi que tive um orgasmo múltiplo.

Xanxus investiu contra meu corpo por mais um bom tempo, até que suas investidas ficaram descompassadas e chegou ao orgasmo. Mordendo com força novamente em meu pescoço, dessa vez cortando a pele e vazando um pouco de sangue. Permanecemos mais um tempo daquele jeito até que a voz rouca de meu amante cortou o silêncio.

Você é minha mulher e nunca mais vai olhar para outro homem!

E você só tinha ido cumprimentar o décimo que estava visitando o castelo da Varia.


End file.
